In The Woods
by lrool18
Summary: Gabpay, Sharella, Shariella, Gabriella and Sharpay, However you want to call it. The gang have a school trip in the woods. See what happens when two ladies are paired up together. MAJOR FEMSLASH, FEMMESLASH, don't rerad if you don't like. No Flames pleae.


In the Woods Chapter 1

Gabi Montez and the rest of her science class (Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Kelsi Neilson, and 9 more people) stood outside in the woods. The project was to experience more wood like areas and each group of 2 had a little hut in which they were to survive for a week.

Mr. Delfibio (teacher) croaked, "The hut assignments are Troy and Ryan, Taylor and Kelsi, Gabi and Sharpay…"

Gabi sighed, "of course! _I _get Sharpay. Joy."

She saw her ex-boyfriend, Troy, wink at his girlfriend, Mina. Oddly enough, Sharpay showed no reaction.

Mr. Delfibio continued, "Find a hut, there is 50 dollars to spend tomorrow on food, a fridge, a shower, 2 beds, and fire logs. No one out of the huts past 9 o'clock and believe me, I will know. Good luck!"

Gabi trotted after Sharpay to find a hut. 20 minutes later, they found a cute one near the edge of the woods. It was pretty nice inside. Furnished, at least. Gabi turned to Sharpay and began, "Look, Sharpay-"

Sharpay began to cry, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything. I know that I'm rude and mean, and self-centered but I want so bad to just start over! And, can I tell you something and you won't judge me?"

Gabi said softly, 'Of course, and I'm sorry too."

Sharpay said, 'I only did those things to you because I love you."

Gabi's eyes widened as she said, "I feel the exact same way about you! That's why I broke up with Troy. Because I love you and I always will." Gabi leaned in.

Sharpay leaned in closer too and they're lips met. After a minute they broke the kiss. Sharpay kicked off her shoes and so did Gabi. Gabi led Sharpay to a bed.

Gabi eagerly slid Sharpay's shorts off. She threw off Sharpay's hoodie and tank top. Sharpay was now in a lacy bra and panties. Sharpay grinned mischievously and said, "My turn."

Sharpay's lips found Gabi's and Sharpay threw off Gabi's mini skirt and button down shirt. She murmured, "Get naughty for me." Gabi, clad in a bright red bra and thong, fondled her breasts for Sharpay. She wrapped a leg around Sharpay and kissed her passionately.

Sharpay's fingers unhooked Gabi's bra and tossed it aside, exposing perky breasts. Gabi undid Sharpay's bra and tossed it in corner, still not breaking the kiss. Their nipples touching, Sharpay and Gabi slid down each other's panties and tossed them with the bras. Sharpay let her hands roam all around Gabi's nude body except for her wet center. Gabi moaned, "I need you, babe."

Sharpay grinned, "Not yet, sweetie." She played with Gabi's nipples, then sucking and gently biting them. She placed them in her mouth and sucked. "You're good," she purred. Sharpay slid down to Gabi's pussy. Her tongue sharply explored that whole area.

Gabi moaned, "Shar, please!"

Sharpay grinned again, "Since you ask sooooo nicely…" She stuck three fingers up and Gabi came all over. Sharpay licked her fingers seductively and her mouth was up in Gabi's clit. Sharpay drank and drank and drank until her mouth cramped. She slid back up to Gabi and panted, "Do me."

Gabi panted back, "With pleasure…"

Gabi gently sucked on Sharpay's nipples. Her hands roamed to Sharpay's wet center. Gabi, eagerly, licked every crevice, every part of Sharpay's body. Sharpay moaned, "Baby, baby, baby." Gabi hungrily inserted her fingers in and out of Sharpay's pussy. Sharpay moaned, "holy FUCK! This feels so good. Don't stop!" Sharpay's juices coated Gabi's fingers. Gabi sucked really hard as Sharpay bucked her hips. Gabi sucked as hard as she could and drank all of Sharpay's juices. She slid up to Sharpay's face.

Gabi whispered, "You taste so good, baby.'

Sharpay panted, "You too. Let's finish with a 69."

Gabi agreed, "OK." She laid down as Sharpay basically sat on Gabi's face. Sharpay leaned over and lapped Gabi's pussy and Gabby stuck here tongue in Sharpay's pussy and licked and lapped. They stayed locked in that position for 30 minutes. Sharpay cuddled up to Gabi.

"I love you, Gabi. Will you be my girlfriend and make love to me everyday?" Sharpay murmured.

Gabi grinned, "Yes!" before leaning in to make out with Sharpay some more.


End file.
